


Shipped

by Flipididers63



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipididers63/pseuds/Flipididers63
Summary: Marinette is in trouble. an akuma has just kidnapped her, and now wants to kiss her. Good news: Chat Noir is there to save her. bad news: the news got the whole thing on camera. read to see what happens next!





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, let me know what you think, this is the first teen and up audience fanfic, so tell me if you like it!

Marinette was sitting in class, when an earth shattering BOOM shook the school. She and her classmates looked around fearfully. Some of the students even grabbed onto the tables for dear life.  
‘Great. Another akuma.’ Marinette thought. Lately, there had been a lot of akumas, but she hadn’t akumatized many of them. For some reason, when the akuma was about to be defeated, the akuma would fly into the open, but it was white, not purple.  
“Miss, may I use the restroom please?”  
Marinette turned around to see Adrien Agreste standing up while raising his hand. Ooooo how she loved that boy.  
The teacher nodded her head. “Yes, but hurry up Adrien,” she glanced at the ceiling. “Make sure you come right back.”  
He nodded and left. 5 minutes later, the Principal announced that school was over for the day because of the akuma.  
Alya elbowed Marinette in the ribs. “You wanna come with me to the akuma fight?”  
“Sorry, not up for it.” she replied.  
Alya ran ahead. “Oh well, your lose.”  
When she was gone, Marinette checked her bag. “You ready Tikki?”  
“I’m sorry Marinette, I still haven't reenergized.” Tikki bowed her head.  
“Dang it.” Marinette cursed. Over the weeks, Tikki have been getting her energy back slower and slower. She was supposed to see Master Fu tomorrow, but she didn’t know if she could wait that long.  
She walked outside, and felt a strong and firm grip around her waist. She whipped her head to the side. Her eyes widened. It was the akuma.  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! My name is The Boyfriend!” he bellowed.  
‘Seriously, the names keep on getting worse. Who spends time on these?’ She thought.  
“You rejected me at the dance last night, so now I will make you love me!”  
“You were Drunk! You tried to pick me up!” she exclaimed.  
“You should have said yes.” he growled. She snapped his fingers, making his form ten times larger than before. There was a little cage around his waist, which he shoved Marinette into. Even though he grew, she did not, and was clenched in his fist.  
She banged on the bars. “Let me out of here you creep!”  
He chuckled. “Where are my manners. Why should I let a jewel like you look like this?”  
“Jewel? JEWEL! Let me outta here! I’ll bash your head in!”  
“Oooo. Feisty. I like that in women.” he snapped his fingers again, and Marinette’s clothed changed. She now wore a blue sleeveless dress that was a v-neck that went down far to low for comfort. The bottom went down to a little higher than mid thigh. The back was cut low all the way down to her waist, allowing her to feel every tiny breeze. Her hair was in a bun, with a tiara on top. Did I mention she was also barefoot? She kneeled down on the ground, trying to cover her skin with what little amount of clothing the had.  
She gasped. Her purse was gone, and so was Tikki.  
He brought the cage up to his face. He looked her up and down, at every single curve. This made her uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms around her chest, preventing him from seeing too much. He pouted, rehooking the cage onto his belt.  
‘Ok, pervert much?’ she rolled her eyes.  
She looked all around her as the akuma surged forward. She looked into an alleyway, and saw that Alya was staring in horror at the situation at hand. Luckily, she was recording.  
She ran to the other side of the cage and grabbed the bars. “Go Alya! Run! Find Chat Noir! Quick!”  
Alya nodded, then ran off in the other direction.  
They reached the top of the Eiffel Tower, and he shrank back to normal size. When he did, she appeared tied to a pole, her feet a few inches off the ground.  
As he strolled over to her, taking in the view, she struggled to be released. It was hard to not just sit there, because dang he was hot. He was about a head taller than her, with deep tan skin, ocean blue eyes, and shaggy black hair. He was fit, muscular, and just downright adorable. But she didn’t love him. Her heart was set on Adrien.  
When he reached her, he set his hands on the poles beside Marinette. He licked his lips, looking down at her. “Hey.”  
She tried to kick him away, but could only manage touching his knee. She groaned.  
He chuckled. “Well if you wanted me that bad, why didn’t you say so?” His lips crashed on hers, mouth wide open. It would have been hot, but she kept her mouth glued shut. He only succeeded in making her lips slobbery.  
He pouted. “Open your mouth so I can properly kiss you.”  
She looked down at her feet. There was no way she was going to kiss him. Not in a million years.  
He grabbed her chin and forcefully lifted it to his gaze. “Look at me when I talk to you!” he collected his composure and tried for a smile. “Now, as I was saying. Kiss me.”  
He tried to kiss her again, but she refused to kiss back. He bit his lip, hard. He yelped, backing away, his hand over his mouth.  
He sneered. “Your going to pay for that.” he slapped her, cutting her cheek, a mark sure to leave a scar. He pulled at her hair, ripping some of it out. She began to cry, weeping tears of pain, sadness, and fear.  
The akuma tried and tried again to kiss her, his hands roaming her shoulders, hips, waist, arms, and head, but she never opened her mouth; not even to speak, for Marinette feared that he would try to kiss her at those moments.  
“Let her go.”  
The akuma turned around and sneered. Chat noir was standing 10 feet away, his baton in hand, his tail swishing angrily. He looked into her eyes, and saw that she had been abused, and that she was crying. That was enough to make him go nuts.  
“What are you going to do about it. Marinette is mine.” The Boyfriend growled.  
“Don’t worry, Princess. I’m going to get you out of this.” Chat attacked the akuma, wildly punching and kicking, breaking him into bits. Marinette fiddled with her bonds, getting little to no progress.  
‘Oh, if only I had Tikki.’ Marinette wished.  
Chat hit the akuma one last time, making him fall to his knees. He gasped, and crumbled, returning to his old self as a white butterfly flew away, like nothing had ever happened. Marinette fell to the ground, but her clothes did not return to normal.  
Chat helped her up. “You ok, Princess?”  
She took a shaky breath, and nodded. He gave her a sincere look, one that said ‘Are you sure?’  
She shook her head, tears beginning to fall down her bleeding cheek again.  
He glanced at the outfit, then, with much force, he ripped a piece of his suit off. He gently blew on it, and Marinette watched in wonder as the small piece of cloth grew into a full on blanket, he wrapped it around her, making her blush.  
“There, that should keep you warm.” he said. He moved his arm around her waist. “May I?”  
She nodded. He got a firm grip around her waist, then extended his pole. He began running through Paris, weaving through cars and buildings. Marinette wrapped her arms around him for dear life, not daring to look down. Sure, she was used to heights, but she had no control over where she went. He raced over apartment roofs, earning oos and awws from pedestrians. After what seemed like forever, he finally reached her balcony. He set her down.  
He rested a hand on the cut on her cheek. “Do you have first aid supplies in your room?”  
She nodded, allowing him to lead her into her house. She sat on her bed as he grabbed rags and bandaids. He came back with supplies as well as clothes.  
“Here, thought you might want to change.” he said, handing her the clothes.  
She smiled, then began to change once he turned around. He had handed her a shirt she had borrowed from her dad and baggy sweatpants.  
“Alright, you can turn around.” she said.  
Chat turned around, and tried not to blush. With that little cut sure to leave a scar, the tiara, and the baggy clothes, she looked adorable.  
He took his time bandaging her cheek, wanting to stay with her longer than needed.  
Marinette looked into his eyes. What a beautiful green they were. Glowing and shining like the stars in the sky. Chat finished bandaging, but didn’t remove his hand from her cheek. He slowly leaned forward, stopping when there noses touched, asking for permission with his eyes.  
She had no words, and only leans forward, her eyes fluttering closed. Their lips touched, and they kissed. So much emotion and passion was in that kiss.  
Marinette’s lips were so soft, Chat craved more. His fingers wove into her hair, pulling her closer. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, hers doing the same. He leaned forward, pushing back onto the bed. He moved on top of her, his knees on either side of her. He broke the kisses, and started trailing slow, open mouthed kisses down her jaw line, finding his was to her neck. She moaned, her breath hitching. He made his way back up to her mouth, his lips crashing onto hers. His legs spread out, laying ontop of her, his arms holding the weight off of her. Marinette put one hand on the small of his back, pulling him closer, the other hand weaving through his hair. She flipped him over, reversing the position. She grabbed his bell and slowly pulled it down to his waist. He gasped as her cold fingers touched his abs. Marinette always thought it was some movie magic that made him look ripped, but he was so much hotter without the top half of his suit. She traced a line up each bump in his skin, memorising every detail. Chat grabbed her head, forcing it down into his stomach. She trailed kisses up his stomach, then had an idea. She sat back up, making Chat pout. She undid her hair, letting it flow freely, tossing the tiara off to the side. She leaned back down, running her tongue over his abs, making him moan. She moved back to his mouth, and kissed him senseless. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss, laying down next to him, panting hard. His hand found hers, lacing their fingers together. She turned her head to his, smiling, her lipstick smeared and all over his muscular body.  
He sat up, zipping up his suit. He kissed her forehead. “Good night Princess.”  
She grabbed his arm. “Chat? Thank you.”  
He smiled,and jumped out of her room, practically floating home


	2. Getting into Character

Marinette screamed. Her screams could be heard all over Paris, all the way to her best friends Alya’s house.  
Within 5 minutes, Alya was busting down her door. “WHAT IS IT! WHAT HAPPENED!?”  
Marinette turned around on her wheely chair, letting Alya see the news. Marinette was logged into her computer, on the morning news. Last night, whenever Chat Noir had saved her, the news cast got it on camera, and changed all of the meaning.  
“Hi,” said the screen. “I’m Nadia Chamak. Don’t be amused, it’s just the news! This just in. last night, a high school student, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was targeted by the akuma, taken to the Eiffel Tower, only to be abused and “raped”. Not 10 minutes after she was kidnapped, Chat Noir showed up at the crime scene, treating her like royalty. Is this a new girlfriend I see? Stick around to find out!”  
Alya was silent for a minute, allowing Marinette the time to grab the leather blanket that Chat gave to her when she was cold.  
Alya looked at her, confused. “Where did you get that blanket?”  
Marinette blushed. “The akuma turned my outfit into a very small dress that was short and overall terrible, and he was defeated, the akuma just purified itself, like nothing happened. Ladybug wasn’t there, so my outfit didn't change back. So Chat Noir ripped off a piece of his suit, and it formed a huge leather blanket, which he wrapped me in and brought me home with.”  
Alya took a moment to take this all in. “So he just took you home, and left. Nothing else happened.”  
Marinette avoided her eyes. “Nothing else happened.”  
Alya forced her to look into her eyes. “What really happened.”  
Marinette stared into her eyes. ‘Does she know what really happened?’ “N-nothing happened.”  
Alya stamped her foot. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Tell me what happened or i’ll tell Adrien you loooo-”  
Marinette clamped her hand over Alya’s mouth. “OK! Ok! I’ll tell you.”  
She told her the whole story, how it all began, how the akuma had slapped her, explaining the cut on her cheek, an what happened after Chat brought her back home.  
Marinette looked at the ground, not daring to lift her eyes to her best friends.  
Alya took a deep breath. “Girl, girl, girl. Why? Everybody knows that Chat Noir is the biggest flirt of all Paris! He’s a player!”  
Marinette blushed. “All I did was thank him. It’s not like i’m dating him!”  
Alya raised her hands all around. “In a very weird way, if that’s what you call thanking someone! Oh you saved me? Let me just make out with you and lick your freaking abs!”  
Alya took a deep breath, then walked to the trap door. “You know what. I’m going to take a breather. We can take about this at school on monday.”  
She walked down the stairs, leaving Marinette alone, wondering what just happened. She stomped up her stairs to her bed, and onto the balcony. She leaned over the railing, cupping her hands over her eyes.  
“Where is he…” she murmured.  
“Ya, where is he…”  
Marinette spun around and yelped. Cat Noir was standing a few feet away from her, mimicking what she was doing only moments ago.  
“W-what are you d-doing here!” she screeched  
He walked up to the railing. “Making sure that you’re ok.” he touched her cheek, examining the cut. “Hmm. looks like there’s going to be a scar. If your lucky, it will only be small.”  
“Ya,” she replied.  
They stood like that for a few moments, before Marinette broke the silence. “Why did you do that?”  
He looked at her confused. “Do...what?”  
She looked at him, her eyebrow raised. “Kiss me. Why did you kiss me?”  
Chat grinned. “Come one. You can’t say that you didn’t like it.”  
Marinette blushed, looking away. “No I can’t. But now because you save me once all of Paris ships us! And were not even dating!”  
“Ya. That’s a problem. Whenever me and Ladybug were on a TV show, we said we weren’t dating, but we were pursued. Nobody believed us. I guess the best thing to do is play along.” Chat said.  
Marinette sighed. “Ok. well, i'm going back inside.”  
She walked to the trap door, and walked down. Then she poked her head back up. “You can come in, if you want to.”  
Chat beamed. “Ok! I have nothing going on today.”  
He followed her down, sitting on her bed, while she went to her laptop and started reading.  
Chat Noir looked around, admiring her pictures. On her billboard, she had pictures of her with her friends, a few clothing designs, magazines pages, and a few pictures of him. Adrien Agreste. But he thought nothing of it, knowing that she was a fashion designer. He looked back down at Marinette, seeing that she was reading a book.  
He flopped onto her bed. “Come on, Marinette! Let’s do something!”  
Marinette moaned. “But i’m reading a book!”  
He walked down to her, and started poking her. “Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette.”  
Marinette turned and looked at him. “I have twenty pages left in my book and if you don’t shut up I will do one of the following: scream, cry, or throw my book at you.”  
He looked at her with big full eyes, ones he had been working on for weeks.  
Marinette rolled her eyes. “Stop with the puppy dog eyes, that’s cheating. I mean honestly, why bother a person reading a book. This is a good book and it makes me very emotional when i read it, and honestly-”  
Chat clamped his hand over her mouth. “If you don’t stop talking I’m going to have to kiss you.”  
“What’s so bad about that?” Marinette said jokingly.  
“Ok, fine.” Chat leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek, making her face heat up.  
She looked at Chat, blushing hard. He smiled at her .  
“Come on,” he picked her up. “Let’s do something.”  
“Like…?”  
“Well, we could watch a movie.”  
She thought for a moment, then sighed. “Ok, we can go watch a movie.”  
She logged into her computer, then started searching for movies.  
“What are you doing?” Chat asked.  
“Looking for a movie.” Marinette responded.  
Chat laughed. “When I said we could watch a movie, I didn’t mean on your computer.”  
She gasped when he picked her up, flying out the window. He ran across the rooftops of Paris, all the way to the movies.  
“Here, this way.” Chat said.  
“But this area is restricted! It’s for employs only!” she argued.  
“Yes, but no one will see us up here.” he walked in through the entrance on the roof, and Marinette followed. They entered a small balcony in the theater, far above anywhere anyone would see them. They sat down. A romantic comedy was playing.  
Chat hugged Marinette, and began to purr.  
“Chat!” Marinette whispered. “What are you doing?”  
He purred. “You are my teddy bear, so deal with it.”  
Marinette sighed, and started stroking his hair. “Ok kitty, but be quiet!”  
They watched the movie, trying to stifle their laughs. When it was over, they snuck out of the theater, and Chat brought Marinette home.  
“This was fun.” Marinette replied.  
“Ya, WAY better than being at home.” Chat chuckled. “Well, I better be off. Bye Marinette.”  
Before he was gone, Marinette yelped. “Chatton, wait!”  
He stopped, looking back at her. “Yes Princess?”  
She blushed. “Don’t you think...that a princesses knight sh-should...be rewarded...for his good deed, I mean.”  
He blushed, looking away.  
Marinette’s eyes widened. “I MEAN! ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! I-it’s just a suggestion, and if you don’t want to, you don’t hav-”  
She was interrupted by Chat’s lips crashing on hers. Her eyes widened, but only a few seconds before closing them. Chat’s hand found the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands tangling in his hair. Chat found her ribbons in her hair, untying them so her hair flowed freely. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight. He lightly brushed his tongue over her lips, asking for entry. She gave it to him. His tongue entered her mouth, taking the grand tour, determined to remember every inch of her. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He did his best to walk backwards to the chaise, and sat down, Marinette sitting on his lap. Marinette rubbed behind his fake Cat ears, making him purr. Marinette’s fingers lingered on his chest making him moan.  
Chat removed on hand, using it to unzip his suit, then placed Marinette’s hand on his chest. She gasped, smiling against his lips. She stroked her finger over his muscular torso, making him purr louder. This went on for what seemed like forever, when Marinette broke the kiss.  
She smiled, hugging him harder. “I think we’ve gotten into character.”  
Chat chuckled, hugging her back. “Ya, I think we did.” Chat placed Marinette in bed, tucking her in tight.  
He kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Princess.”  
Marinette smiled. “Goodnight, Chatton.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Marinette walked into school. Her cut had mostly healed, a faint red mark in its place. She tried to stay out of sight, but it was like wearing a red tee-shirt in a crowd of white. Everywhere she went, people would stare her way. They would point at her, or make jealous comments. She started walking faster, looking at her feet. She just about made it when someone tripped her. She fell onto the ground, scraping her temple. She looked up at her attacker, and it was none other than Chloe Bourgeois.   
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” she snarled.  
Marinette rubbed her head. “Here we go again.”  
“You have no right to date Chat Noir. Heck I don’t even know why your dating him. I bet you bribed him into it. Just wait until Ladybug finds out. She’s going to kick your sorry little a-”  
“Chloe stop! Just because Marinette’s dating a super hero doesn’t mean you need to get so bent out of shape about it.”  
Marinette felt someone grab her hand, helping her to her feet. She looked behind her and it was Adrien Agreste. He had stood up for her. He was all the way at the door of the school, but he helped her anyways.  
“Your probably just jealous because he didn’t ask you.” he said, stepping slightly in front of Marinette. She could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.  
Chloe’s face turned red, and she stomped inside, Sabrina running after her.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
Marinette blushed, but since her “relationship” with Chat Noir, as the media said, she didn’t stammer anymore.   
“Yeah, I’m okay. This whole thing has been a complete surprise to me and Chat Noir, we aren’t…” she remembered what Chat said, about keeping Character, playing along with the whole lie to avoid more media questions. “E-even that close!”  
Adrien raised an eyebrow, and she quickly changed her slip up. “I mean we don’t know each other that well! I mean the whole thing was so fast, right? So we don’t know that much about each other!” she said, furiously playing with her hair, silently scolding herself for her slip up.  
Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok Marinette. I get it! The media can be a lot to handle. If you need any help with them, let me know.”  
She smiled. “O-okay. Thanks”  
He smiled, and walked to class.  
Marinette turned on her heels and ran to the locker rooms, taking a breather. This was all too much to handle in two days. She wasn’t sure she could keep this up. She grabbed her binders for the day and walked to class, avoiding everyone’s eyes.  
She sat down next to Alya and slumped in her chair. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her, staring into her soul. They know. They all know. They know it’s a lie. How could she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a scrawny baker’s daughter, possibly score one of Paris’s Most Famous people, Chat Noir, a superhero, in love with Ladybug?  
Alya tapped her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. “You okay,girl?”  
Marinette nodded her head, putting on a fake smile, but alya saw right through that.  
“Alright girl, what’s going on. Did you guys have a fight?”  
Marinette looked around, then leaned in close. “No. its just, this whole thing is too much to handle. Maybe I thought I could just keep it a secret.” she lied.  
Alya sighed. “Well, what did you expect, dating a superhero? I mean, how did you guys even meet?”  
Marinette panicked, then spoke at random. “Uh, he landed on my balcony after an akuma! Yeah, then he asked me out! I-i mean, then we talked, and became friends! Yeah! Then we started dating! Yeah, that’s totally what happened!”  
Alya raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced, but before she could ask further questions, Miss Bustier walked in. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, then took out her tablet and started taking notes.  
All throughout the day, she kept on receiving text messages about how they met, or if people could have is number, and people patting her on the back, and congratulating her. Even when she got back home, people she didn’t even know bombarded her with questions. Even though her dad didn’t approve of how long it took him, he was glad Chat Noir made up his mind over ladybug and her.  
Marinette ran up to her room, plopped on her bed, and screamed into her pillow.  
“Tikki what am I going to do?” Marinette asked, rolling onto her side, hugging a pillow to her chest.  
Tikki didn’t answer, and just rested on Marinette’s shoulder, comfortingly stroking her cheek. “I don't know, Marinette. I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for waiting so long for the next chapter to come out. Summer has been CRAZY this summer, and I just had my first day of High school, woot woot, so I decided to try to write another chapter. Honestly, I was about to drop this story because I got bored of it, but then I started writing the next chapter, and realized how much i have missed writing fanfictions. I know this Chapter is short, but I wanted you all to know that I haven't given up on this story yet! Same thing for my other stories if you read them! Please enjoy what little I have here, and I promise to try my best to be quicker about updating my stories. So please, enjoy!


End file.
